Mr Awesome(Annoying)
by Hetaliant
Summary: He annoys you to no end, and you're stuck with him in almost every class. You mostly think about why he even talks to you and it never runs through your mind that he would be talking to you for another reason other than aggravating you. What will happen when you find out his feelings?
1. Mr Annoying

~Reader POV~

At times I am glad to be in higher up classes but at other times I am not. Mostly because of a particular reason or should I say person. I usually question why he is in these type of classes by the way he acts. I mean usually if you're in a high level class you are well behaved, but in his case it's different. All he does is boast about himself and overuse the word 'awesome'. I swear by the end of the year I'm not going to be able to say and or hear that word without being instantly annoyed. God must want to punish me or something because when I first moved here I was instantly stuck in almost every same class as him, even the seating in each was us sitting next to each other.  
Right now he's blabbing about his 'awesome' weekend with his 'awesome' friends (who, might I add are equally annoying) and how they went to an 'awesome' party and had an 'awesome' time.

~No one POV~  
As your tolerance of him lowered it seemed his level of voice increased. Each word he spoke next seemed to grate and grate on your nerves more than they have before. Luckily for once life was on your side before you lost your cool in front of everyone. You quickly grabbed your things off of the desk and threw it into your bag hoping to avoid any type of conversation. You successfully made it to the hallway and let out a relieved sigh. You maneuvered through the narrow hall to your small locker, once there you made sure the coast was clear of 'him' and unlocked it grabbing the things you needed and throwing in the ones you didn't. Right as you were finishing you froze hearing an all too familiar laugh, you also got that all too familiar feeling of Francis's stare. Shutting your locker in defeat you turned to the trio.  
"Can't you guys leave me alone for once? Especially you Gilbert. I've had my fill of you for the day"  
"That's a new record, Amigo!"  
"How can you already be tired of my awesomeness? It's only second period!" He said this with a pouty look you got frequently.  
"And don't you two have a field trip together next period?" Francis added in  
You sighed in response remembering the field trip you were forced to go on for Biology. You and Gilbert were partners because you sat beside each other. The trip was at a farm to study the ecosystem and the different organisms that lived there. It was an easy enough project but you knew that you were going to have to do all the work. You snatched up your bag and began walking to the bus waiting for your class.  
"Come on, Gilbert." He said goodbye to his friends and caught back up with you  
"Are you going to be all snappy with the awesome me now?" You didn't respond as you boarded the bus and took the very backseat hoping he wouldn't follow you. But of course you've never had the best luck in the world. Once you sat down he sat next to you not even giving you the chance to block it off. You stared at him a few moments while he gave you the usual cocky smile.  
"Look Gilbert, I would very much enjoy it if you would leave me alone." He kept the smile on  
"What would be the fun in that?" Your eye twitched as you tried to contain your growing irritation.  
"Why do you even talk to me? I mean you and your friends are popular, why not annoy some of those girls?"  
"They're not as fun to annoy, or talk to." You pinched the bridge of your nose and groaned.  
"This is going to be worse than I thought."  
"I don't know why you think I'm so annoying! I'm awesome to talk to!"  
"Why do you use that word so much?" He gave you a blank look  
"What word?"  
"Awesome!"  
"Oh well awesome is an awesome word that perfectly describes me!" He gave you that smile again and your anger flared.  
"I think its the opposite of what you are. You are an egocentric, big mouth who is so self conscious that they have to constantly reassure themselves with that word!" He and his friends had been antagonizing you since you came to this school, he deserved to finally hear it. His look automatically hardened after these words left your mouth.  
"You should really talk. You are one of the most awkward, cranky, and unawesome girls I have ever met." You turned away from him with your arms crossed trying to focus on the landscape going quickly by instead of just screaming at him more. The rest of the ride was like this until the bus pulled up to an old farmhouse that had the generic red wooden barn close by. Once your class emerged from the bus each group went to the mammal they were supposed to study.  
"Wait we have to study chickens..?"

All of a sudden your mind flashed back to when you were a child feeding the chickens at your grandparents farm. Your grandfather warned you to make sure to feed them evenly but you just threw it at random. You continued to do so until you heard a strange noise behind you. It was a chicken who hadn't gotten any of the feed you had thrown and it looked very angry.  
"I'm sorry little chicken, I don't have any more feed." After you uttered these words it launched itself at your face and started scratching at you. When you realized what was happening you started screaming very loudly . Your grandfather came to your aid shortly and patched up the scratches the chicken left. Ever since then you had this irrational fear of them. You were afraid to tell anyone because they would of course make fun of you.  
"Is there something wrong Ms (y/ln)?" Your teacher gave you this look that immediately made you actually want to go and study the chickens.  
"Sorry Mrs Lawrence!" You grabbed your notebook out of your bag And hurried off to the chicken coop with Gilbert trailing behind you. He was still angry so he didn't speak to you at all as you made your way into the open part of the coop. As you stepped into it you started to slightly hyperventilate.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"N-Nothing..!"  
He squinted his eyes at you and picked up one of the smaller chickens bringing it closer to you. You backed away into a huge flock of them, screamed and jumped into Gilbert's arms.  
"Are you afraid of chickens?"  
"No...!" He loosened his grip as if he was about to let you go  
"Fine, yes! Look I had a bad experience with them when I was little, Ok?" He laughed  
"That's the funniest fear ever!" You held on tighter as another came close "Shut up! Those devils with wings are evil! All they want to do is try to peck out your eyes and kill you!" He laughed more. Once the flock moved to the other side of the pin you realized you were in his arms and quickly wriggled out of his grasp blushing.  
"S-Sorry...I didn't realize I was still in your arms.."  
He smirked "It's fine I'm used to having a girl all over me."  
You rolled your eyes and grabbed your notebook from the ground feeling surprisingly better after talking to him about it. Something else surprising happened, Gilbert actually helped you with the project. Even if he was intentionally being vexatious, he was helping. After everyone had finished their research the whole class got back onto the bus.  
"Gilbert?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry i called you an egocentric, big mouth."  
"I accept your apology but not all the way, there's something you still need to say to the awesome me!"  
You sighed it was hard enough to apologize, what else did he want?  
"I want you to tell me I'm awesome!"  
You muffled out a barely audible sentence that sounded like you're awesome  
"I'm sorry, my awesome ear's can't hear you."  
"Ugh! Fine. You're awesome Gilbert."  
"Of course I am!"


	2. Operation Follow (Yn)

Chapter Two  
~No one POV~  
You stood in the door way of your house waiting for your cousin to be finished getting ready. For a guy he took even longer than you ever had in the bathroom to just go to the mall.  
"Feliks, what is taking you so long?"  
"Like, I'm almost ready!"  
You sighed and stepped out of your house going to the car and waiting by it. Your cousin Feliks had just moved here and you were going to show him around a little bit, which included showing him the good clothing spots. He walked out in a pink pony sweater with rhinestoned jeggings and pink heels that matched.  
"Do you have to wear that..?"  
"Like just because you have no sense of fashion doesn't mean people around you need to have no sense either." He said looking you up and down. You looked down at the outfit you were wearing. You had on a dark green tee paired with a brown hoodie., you also were wearing worn out jeans and the brown converse you had since you were fourteen.  
"Hey, this is fashionable."  
"If your like a nerd or something."  
"Can we just get this trip to the mall done already?"  
"Get in then!"  
Throughout the whole ride Feliks gave you advise on how to make yourself look good and how to be more fashionable.  
"You know, if I didn't have this seat belt holding me in I would've opened the door by now and chucked myself out."  
"Oh like shut up, I'm trying to help you! It's a crime that you don't wear cute clothes!"  
"Maybe I don't care about the clothes I wear."  
"You should! You know what, like when we get to the mall we're going to find a good shop and get you a totally cute outfit!"  
"No thanks"  
"I don't care what you say we are like totally getting you in a new outfit, even if i have to go into the changing room and put you in it"  
While you were still suffering through your way to the mall Gilbert and his two friends were hanging out there.  
Francis smiled mischievously as he saw you walk in with your cousin, he waited until you were out of site to speak up  
"Hey Gilbert, guess who's here also"  
"Who?" he was clueless, he didn't even know that the girl he had a huge crush on was there  
"(y/n)"  
"What! Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"  
"Because she's with a guy. You know I think I saw them kissing and holding hands"  
Anyone could see the jealousy etched in his face as he started scanning the crowd looking for you  
"Men, I think it's time to engage operation Follow (Y/n)!"  
"Yes sir" Both Toni and Francis said in unison  
Each of them searched the crowd til they found you walking into one of the girly clothing stores. They followed hiding behind each trash can and random sign they encountered even though you weren't turning around.  
Once they made it inside the store they hid in a clothing rack right by the changing room. Each positioned themselves so they could have a good view of you when you walked out.  
"Are you almost done in there (y/n)?"  
"I'm working on it, Feliks."  
"Well like hurry up!" Gilbert turned to Francis  
"Are you sure you saw them kiss, Francis?" he smiled again  
"Positive. And I think you better turn around and see (y/n)." He immediately turned around and looked you up and down. You were wearing an all pink outfit that Feliks picked out of course. It was a flowery tank with a pink medium length skirt along with matching heels. You felt incredibly uncomfortable in it and had no balance in the heels so you had to lean on a shelf nearby. The three of them still stared despite of how awkward you looked.  
"Did you have to pick out the longest heels they had here?"  
"They are totally not the longest!" he stood up and walked over to you  
"You have to like stand up straight and have good posture!"  
"That's easier said than done in these shoes." He made you let go of the shelf then stepped back from you  
"See! Was that so hard?" after he uttered the last word you started to lose your balance and began to fall but was caught by Gilbert  
"Gilbert?! W-What are you doing here!?" He helped you stand back up  
"Uh...I was just l-looking through the clothes…?" You crossed your arms  
"Last time I checked you didn't dress in drag." He sighed and the other two stepped out  
"Where you guys spying on us?"  
"Yes…we were chica..." You threw up your hands obviously angry  
"Why!?"  
"Because Francis saw you unawesomly kissing and holding hands with him" He pointed at Feliks.  
"One: He's my cousin and Two: He's gay." Gilbert turned to Francis who decided to try and hide behind the shelf of shoes  
"Why did you tell me that they kissed and other unawesome things!"  
"I wanted you to make your move finally!" Francis said in a lower voice. Thankfully you didn't hear what his response was and sat down listening to Feliks trying to convince you to wear the outfit to school.  
"You are like totally wearing that to school, no arguments!" You sighed a long exasperated sigh  
"If it shuts you up fine. But! But only for half of the school day, at lunch I am changing right back into my comfortable clothes."  
"I think that's like the best I can get so agreed!"


End file.
